


Onyx and Yellow Gold

by mishaleh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluffy, Sapphic, being in love, girls loving girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25285591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishaleh/pseuds/mishaleh
Summary: A little fluffy Susan Bones/Hannah Abbot fic, inspired by listening to i wanna be your girlfriend by girl in red.
Relationships: Hannah Abbott/Susan Bones
Kudos: 13





	Onyx and Yellow Gold

Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott are girlfriends. They’re not girlfriends, like, get a coffee and talk about their husbands’ girlfriends; they’re Girlfriends, like, honest to god they love each other and Sue bought Hannah a ring last week girlfriends. Susan and Hannah grew up too fast – a war will do that for you – but they’ve never lived apart since they were eleven years old. To be honest, they slept over more often than not as kids, too, but sleepovers aren’t quite as special as this.  
Susan hadn’t meant to be patient, wasn’t trying to wait for Hannah while she got Neville Longbottom out of her system. She didn’t even really understand that she was in love with Hannah until after Neville had already left her to pursue an apprenticeship in Herbology and a relationship with Harry and Hermione Potter. It was lucky she hadn’t realized, because even though she was a Hufflepuff, Sue Bones was not a patient person.  
Susan realized she was head over heels for Hannah Abbott on a regular day, in the middle of a muggle grocery store. They were stocking up on Hannah’s favorite muggle candy and on freezer meals they’d heat up with a wand instead of a microwave. They were too busy with healer training at St. Mungo’s to cook for real, and neither of them had ever really learned anyways. Susan didn’t have anyone to teach her, since her aunt had been busy with the war and then dead; Hannah’s mother had died just before she would have learned. Hannah’s face lit up when she found her favorite crisps, and Susan nearly fell over when she realized what she was feeling.  
Hannah was the one to ask her out – in the middle of the Leaky Cauldron, after Hermione had matter-of-factly said Susan and Hannah were just as much married as she and Harry. Sue fainted dead to the floor when Hannah asked her. When she came to, Sue couldn’t remember the few minutes before she hit her head on the floor of the Leaky, and Hannah had to ask her again when she was already lying down in a St. Mungo’s bed. Her eyes went wide, and she kissed Hannah in answer.   
Kissing Hannah was brilliant, even more than she’d imagined in her myriad dreams about her best friend, now her girlfriend. They’d kissed once when they were six, curious what it was like to kiss someone, but this was nothing like that. This held all the certainty of having spent their lives together, all the anticipation of the months they’d both pined, all the nerves of Sue’s mishap. This was magical, literally. Accidental magic wasn’t frequent for adults, but Susan generated a small flame halo and Hannah was glittering from excitement.   
Not much has changed in their relationship, because the two were already so close and, well, as Hermione said, they really were already nearly practically married. Sue wanted to be really married, though, so she convinced Hermione, who’d brought them together in the first place, to come ring-shopping with her for Hannah and picked a gold ring with an inset onyx stone.   
Sue is ready, and she’s sure Hannah is too. She sets to preparing her proposal dinner, daydreaming and practicing. 


End file.
